


The Yorknew Bakas Class

by Dannychu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Out of Character, Prostitution, Singing, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Gon Freccs and Leorio Paladiknight are best friends living together when one day they decided to start a singing and dancing class.Killua is a high school student who just happens to be in a shady family business.Kurapika is an freshman in college who sings at the local bar every Friday night and has a dark past.What will happen when these four collide?





	The Yorknew Bakas Class

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this story out. Not sure when I'll update though since I am writing two other stories. Hope you enjoy!

Gon and Leorio. Leorio and Gon.

Since junior high there was no way to say one without the other, the two were inseperable and once you saw one the other was sure to be not far behind. They were in the same clubs, worked part time together and were pratically at each others' house ever weekend. So it was assured that the two would go to the same university. However, both of them didn't seem interested in that so they just decided to work instead. They were satisfied sharing a room and doing their respective jobs until...

"Leorio?" Gon said one day as they lazed in their room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

Leorio clicked his tongue. "Me too. What do you wanna do?"

"Well remember when we joined that dance club and choir in highschool?"

"The one with the hot teacher?"

Gon stuck out his bottom lip. "She was a 7/10 at best but yeah that one."

"You're so picky! But anyway what about it?"

"Well we were given a chance to teach a class that one time right?"

"Didn't we say no because they wanted us to teach those shitty upperclassmen?"

Gon nodded. "Yeah but I have an idea."

"What?" the man with glasses sat up from his bed.

"We are bored and talented so...we should start a dance class or something!"

Leorio tapped his lip. "Hmm. Well we are talented...where would we do though?"

"Mito-san showed me cheap space to rent last week. We can do it there!" Gon offered exitedly.

"But when can we do it? We have to work you know?"

Gon jumped off his bed and pounced on his friend. "Let's quit then!" 

"You have got to be kidding! How will we make money then?!" Leorio gave his a look of disbelief.

"We aren't giving the lessons for free! We can use the money we make."

"B-but-!"

Gon put a finger on his lips. "No but's Leorio! It's not like that grocery job is all that exciting and this way we can have fun together at the same time! Please say you'll do it?"

His friend gave him unconvinced look that quickly turned to defeat. "Fine! We'll give it a shot!"

"Yes! Let's do it!"

.

.

.

To be continued


End file.
